Anywhere But Here
by EtsukoNino
Summary: Fye tries to make Kurogane ride the Ferris Wheel...[random writing thing x.x]


credits: i do no own TCR.

AN: this is what bored, asian, insomniacs do at night. It isn't my best work, but hey, I had fun writing it.

* * *

It was huge.

Kurogane thought, staring up at the huge, circular device with lights and boxes. People would get on...and the wheel would spin.

"Lets ride it!" Fye insisted, pointing at the machine that was supposed to be a ride.

No response. But it was Kurogane's way of saying, no.

"Aww! Please, Kuro-kero?" The magician pleaded, fixing his lip into a pout, making his crisp, ice blue eyes stare eagerly into the dark eyes of the ninja.

"No." Kurogane replied simply, closing his own eyes and looking away. Damnit, that look...was so...so...he lacked the right word at the moment, but it was definitely, annoying.

Fye frowned, crossing his arms and turning away. Holding Mokona tightly in an over-dramatic way. "Oh! Mokona! Kuro-kuu isn't being fair!" Fye announced dramatically, nudging the white pudgeball gently. "He won't let me have any fun." He whined.

"Bad Kuro-pi! Kuro-lo is being naughty!" Mokona sang, obviously trying to look sad, but being who he was, it looked more like he was taunting the ninja then crying with the magician.

"And that's a crime?" Kurogane hissed, avoiding eye contact with the duo. "Go with the manju bun."

"But its more fun with Kuro-tai!" Fye replied, honestly, he looked quite pathetic at the moment. But then again...he was a good actor...

"Do you have a better reason?" The ninja inquired.

"Because..." Was all the ninja received from the blonde.

"Going once..." Kurogane replied flatly. Now it was his turn to harass the blonde...but it wasn't much fun...seeing how Fye was actually enjoying this, and he meant to annoy him.

"Is that your final answer?" Mokona sang, holding up a microphone he had gotten from...somewhere.

"I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!" Fye complained. "Please? We can ride what Kuro-ju wants to ride next." He added, trying to make a deal with the ninja.

"Like what?" He replied, judging from his voice, he was getting tired of this.

"Like...Ah! Like that!" Fye pointed to a strange...monster.

It was huge, with many ups and downs, and drops, and loops...and the people that went on it were always screaming at the top of their lungs...

"Let's try...not." Kurogane replied, retreating deep inside his cloak. This place...had too many people...doing too many crazy things...

"Aww, is...is Kuro-mayu afraid of heights?" Fye asked, leaning over Kurogane's shoulder in an obnoxious manner.

"Hell no!"

"Its nothing to be afraid of, really."

"Damnit! I'd kill you if it wasn't for..." Kurogane began, but quickly, his threat fizzled out into nothingness.

"Hm?" Fye asked. Oh. He was winning.

"Let's go." Mumbled a pissed off ninja.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Fye sang.

"The ride...I'll...ride it..." Kurogane murmured.

Fye's smile grew larger, as he began dragging the ninja to the Ferris Wheel. Giving the kind gentlemen their tickets he took a seat on one side of the cart, and Kurogane took a seat on the other side. Mokona sat next to Kurogane.

Fye and Mokona were having a civilized conversation with each other as the ride began...well, as civilized as it could possibly get with a blonde and an airhead. It wasn't until a few minutes later, Fye began to talk to Kurogane.

"Hm? Is something wrong Kuro-nee? You look like you're going to be sick."

And sure enough, the ninja was pressing his back against the edge, his eyes kept on shifting to anything that wasn't downwards. He was clearly, biting his tongue. "Shut it."

"That isn't very nice." Fye replied cynically. He leaned back casually, grinning at the ninja. It wasn't everyday you saw Kuro-gin lose his cool. He wanted to enjoy the moment for awhile.

"Like I care." The ninja shot back, giving Fye a death glare.

The ride came to an end, and the door swung open. Fye and Mokona were first to get out, they waited for Kurogane to follow.

"Hm...Maybe we should go for a slow ride? The Tunnel of Love?" Fye teased.

"Not gonna happen."

It was the same all night. Kurogane continued to complain about how much he wanted to leave, go away, be anywhere but with the magician...

Being a ninja, it should be easy...

Apparently, he wasn't trying very hard.

* * *

AN: um...okay..so...yeah, tell meh what you think. really, this was written at 3 o clock in the friggin' morning...when i have a cold...


End file.
